


Halloween

by AfroParadise



Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Torture, Violence, Xenophobia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfroParadise/pseuds/AfroParadise
Summary: Alexei solo quiere ganar un poco de dinero para su familia.





	Halloween

Un chico joven, con un marcado acento ruso camina, nervioso frente a la puerta de un bar en Miami. Su nombre es Alexei, el hijo del dueño de una tienda de ultramarinos situada en el empobrecido centro de la ciudad. Un par de tardes antes se había enterado de dónde reside el grupo que está cazando a la mafia rusa y sabe que tienen un buen botín sobre sus cabezas. Podría saldar muchas deudas con ese dinero.

"Patada en la puerta. Y entonces digo algo guay... truco o trato, hijos de puta. Sí, sí, se van a acojonar. Y entonces empiezo a pegar tiros. Según me han dicho solo son cinco. Y esta pistola tiene doce balas, así que va a ser fácil. Tranquilizate, Alexei, va a ser fácil."

No muy convencido se acerca a la puerta metálica y apoya el pie en ella. Las bisagras están oxidadas y solo con un poco de presión parece que van a ceder. Mentalmente realiza una cuenta regresiva.

Tres...

Dos...

Uno...

Justo cuando echa el pie hacia atrás para impulsarlo contra la puerta, esta es abierta por una joven de pelo moreno. Alexei solo tiene tiempo para decirle a su brazo que levante el arma antes de sentir un dolor punzante en el hombro derecho. La chica le ha bloqueado la muñeca y el codo y le ha retorcido el brazo como si fuera mantequilla. Con un puñetazo en el estómago le hace doblarse hacia adelante y le tira al suelo con un codazo entre los omoplatos.

-¡Tony, ven! Tenemos visita.

Esas son las últimas palabras que Alexei escucha antes de que una patada en la cabeza le haga irse a dormir. 

Cuando se despierta, sus muñecas están amarradas a una silla metálica y le han puesto una máscara en la cara que le impide ver. También está amordazado, lo que parece inconsecuente pues por la temperatura ambiente y la humedad del aire deduce que debe estar en el sótano del local. Dos voces, un hombre y una mujer, parecen discutir acaloradamente.

-¿Qué hacemos con él? No podemos dejarle ir, ¿no?

-Tú le has encontrado, tú decides, morena. Pero date prisa antes de que vengan los demás, Mark me va a matar si se entera de que nos han encontrado.

-No te preocupes, el pimpollo no se va a ir de la lengua. Hablando del rey de Roma, mira, parece que se está despertando.

Antes de poder comprende lo que está pasando, le cae un puñetazo en la nariz. 

-Vale... Alexei pone en tu carnet de conducir. Te voy a llamar así a partir de ahora, ¿Vale? Y tú vas a responder como si fuera cierto, me da igual que sea tu puto pseudónimo.

Alexei asiente, nervioso. 

-Bien. Yo soy Corey. Mi amigo Tony se ha ido a por unas cosas. Mientras me lo trae o no, voy a quitarte la mordaza. Muy despacio. Y no quiero que grites. No quiero que me intentes morder. No quiero que me escupas. Ni nada por el estilo, ¿Vale? O te voy a hacer mucha pupa.

Alexei asiente de nuevo. Unas manos rugosas y temblorosas le levantan la bolsa que lleva en la cabeza y le retiran la mordaza con una suavidad inesperada. Aprovecha para coger un par de bocanadas de aire. Un sonido chirriante parece acercase a él.

-Vale, mi amigo me acaba de traer un carrito con... juguetes. Te voy a hacer unas preguntas. Si no respondes, mientes o yo creo que estás mintiendo, voy a coger uno. Y duelen. Algunos de ellos mucho. ¿Vas a responder sinceramente?

-S-sí, señora. Lo juro.

-Bien. ¿Ves? Una relación que funciona. ¿Para quién trabajas?

-P-para nadie. De verdad vine por mi propio pie.

Un martillo se estampa contra su rótula derecha, destrozándola inmediatamente. Alexei no se atreve ni a gritar, solamente se dobla sobre sí mismo aguantando las lágrimas.

-Alexei, para quién trabajas. No me toques los huevos que ibas muy bien.

-P-para nadie... para nadie, lo juro. 

Se lleva otro martillazo en la rodilla izquierda. Podía decir adios a volver a correr o saltar en un futuro cercano. El olor a sangre ya empieza a llenar sus fosas nasales.

-Joder, Corey, tranquilízate. La puta mafia no contrata a tíos tan blandos como este, yo le creo.

-Vale, pues que hable. ¿Por qué ha venido aquí a hacer el payaso?

-Os han puesto precio. Cien mil cada uno, seiscientos mil por todos. Solo quería ganar algo de dinero, por favor...

-Me cago en la puta.

-No pasa nada, joder, nadie sabe que está aquí. No lo sabe nadie, ¿Verdad? No has sido tan bocazas para comentarle a algún amigo tuyo lo que ibas a hacer, ¿A que no?

-N-no... s-solo lo sab-... lo sé yo.

El suspiro de hastío de Corey llega hasta el atemorizado Alexei. Algo afilado se inserta entre sus costillas. No ha perforado ningún órgano vital, pero la idea de que eso no hubiera sido un milagro hizo que la vejiga del chaval se relajara.

-...Patético.

-BWAHAHAHAHA. Verás cuando se lo contemos a estos.

-P-por favor... solo le dije a un amigo que me dejara el coche para acercarme aquí. No sabe donde estoy exactamente y solo le preocupa que se lo devuelva. N-no diré nada, lo juro.

-Ay, madre.

-¿Ya está? ¿Ya te rindes? ¿Ya empiezas a rogar por tu vida?

-Corey, deja al chaval. Acaba con esto y vámonos. 

-No, no. ¿Quiere hacer esto? Ya es un muerto en vida, vamos a concederle un último deseo.

-¿Q-que pasa? ¿Que va a hacerme?

Siente brevemente el filo frío de un cuchillo en las muñecas, pero solo es usado para cortar las bridas que le ataban a la silla. La luz de una bombilla le deslumbra cuando le quitan la bolsa de la cabeza, haciendo que se tenga que cubrir con la mano. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbran, puede ver la cara de sus secuestradores.

Sujetando el cuchillo que le ha liberado, a su derecha, está Corey.Una chica alta, probablemente más que él. La reconoce, es la que se ha encontrado al intentar abrir la puerta. Solo con verle la cara le vuelve a doler el hombro. No está contenta, salta a la vista, y no parece que esté enfadada por su intento de asalto.

Al otro lado de la habitación, sentado en los escalones que llevan al local, está Tony. Un hombre adulto, de cabeza rapada y cara marcada con una cicactriz. A su lado hay un carrito con un martillo ensangrentado, tenazas, una garrafa de gasolina y una batería de coche. 

Sin atreverse a mover más que los ojos, mira hacia su costillar. Las tijeras que han usado para apuñalarle unos segundos antes siguen colgadas de a herida. Inmediatamente sabe que si las retiraran empezaría a sangrar hasta morir.

-¿Quieres ser libre? Haz que me lo crea.

-D-De verdad. D-déjame ir.-El ruso ya tiene lágrimas en los ojos, solo quiere poder ver amanecer y olvidarse de aquella pesadilla.-Por favor...

Corey le pega una patada a la silla, tirándoles a los dos al suelo. Ni si quiera trata e levantarse, no en el estado en el que tiene las rodillas.

-Suplícame. Ponte de rodillas y pega la frente al suelo.

El ruso obedece de inmediato. Sus ojos se abren como platos en el momento en el que nota la suela de la zapatilla de Corey en su nuca.

-Nunca me han gustado los cobardes.

Aplica presión contra la cabeza. El sonido es similar a lo que sería una sandía siendo arrojada contra el suelo. Corey levanta el pie, algunos hilos de sangre aún lo unen a la cabeza de Alexei. Vuelve a pisar. Lo levanta. Vuelve a pisar. Lo levanta.

-No puedo ver esto, me voy fuera.

Tony se incorpora, recoge el carrito y sube las escaleras hasta el bar. Una vez allí, comprueba que la puerta está cerrada y se sienta tras la barra. Se sirve un cóctel y se enciende un cigarro, esperando a que lleguen Mark y los dos gemelos. Mira el reloj de su muñeca.

-A este paso vamos a llegar tarde.

Un par de minutos después, la puerta del sótano se abre de nuevo. Corey emerge de ella, la pernera derecha de su pantalón está empapada hasta la rodilla de sangre. Su zapatilla, antes blanca, también estaba teñida de carmesí. Está tan agotada que tiene la respiración alterada.

-El único ruso bueno es el ruso muerto, ¿eh?

-No me vengas ahora con rusos y su puta madre.-Se sienta en un taburete frente a la barra y le quita la bebida a Tony.-Es que joder, ODIO cuando me suplican.


End file.
